


The Greatest Mystery

by Violettavonviolet



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Caring, Explosions, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Opposites Attract, Protective Loki (Marvel), Students, if anything concerning Tony could be called normal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violettavonviolet/pseuds/Violettavonviolet
Summary: The greatest mystery at Shield High was without a doubt the relationship between Mr Laufeyson and Mr Stark. Oh they weren’t a secret, in fact they never tried to hide that they were a couple. No, the mystery was something else.No student could understand how these two came together and more importantly, stayed together.or:the teachers au nobody but me needed
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 119





	The Greatest Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> hi, I'm back again. A day late, but better late then never. This one is pretty short but I can assure u, as soon as I get back into regular work, longer fics will come again.   
> I still liked this idea so much that I wrote this little piece. Teachers aus are just the best. 
> 
> Also, I just heard the news about Chadwick Boseman, may he Rest In Peace. He was a fantastic actor and his death is a great loss. 
> 
> Ill keep this short today, we will (hopefully) read each other again on Sunday, or next Friday, and now I can present:

The greatest mystery at Shield High was without a doubt the relationship between Mr Laufeyson and Mr Stark. Oh they weren’t a secret, in fact they never tried to hide that they were a couple. No, the mystery was something else.  
No student could understand how these two came together and more importantly, stayed together. 

Mr Stark was very well liked by everyone, teachers and students alike. He was a little eccentric, but he was friendly to everyone, clearly loved his job and he was always up for a joke.  
He taught Chemistry, Physics, Math and he lead the engineering club after school. He wasn’t exactly strict when enforcing the rules but the students still listened to him. Everyone could agree that he was a quite likable person. 

Mr Laufeyson on the other hand, well… Opinions differed. You either loved or hated him, most of the student body belonging into the second category. He was a very strict teacher, he was often described as cold and you seldom saw him smile. He taught English, Literature and lead a Norwegian club. He immigrated from Norway twelve years ago, together with his brother. Mr Odinson, or Thor as he had told them to call him, was the total opposite to Mr Laufeyson. 

He was buff, blonde and blue eyed. He worked as the football trainer and was formally a professional football player. They didn’t look like brothers at all, but nobody wanted to mention that. 

Loki was a good teacher, but he seemed so unfeeling, he made many students uncomfortable around him. 

So you can perhaps imagine how surprised the students were about this relationship. More than one student doubted their relationship very much, but against all odds, they stayed together.  
Generations of students had marveled about the how, but only now they finally understood. 

You see, it started like every other Thursday of the years. The bell rang, students came to class, the lessons started. 

Today, however, was a very special day. Mr Stark experimented with his classes today, also a quiet regular occurrence.  
In fifth period an experiment was started, that quite literally blew up in his face. It was a rather spectacular explosion. Luckily, the students had been at the other end of the classroom and none of them came to harm. Much less luck had Mr Stark. 

His hands, that had held the substance a moment ago, were bright red, burnt.  
Parts of his face and neck had red splotches were the mixture had touched him. He had shouted in surprise, and perhaps in pain, when the explosion erupted. The door in his classroom was always open, because he liked a little air flow in his lessons. 

Down the hallway was Mr Laufeyson’s class, his door open as well. 

The shout, or the bang of the explosion must have carried down to him because not even ten seconds later Mr Laufeyson came striding in, whilst the class was still petrified in shock.  
He analyzed the situation before him and quickly came to Mr Stark’s aid. 

Slowly and more carefully than any of the students had ever seen him before, he coaxed his partner to the sink in the corner and turned on the water. He put the shaking hands under, even tough it clearly hurt, he didn’t let Tony draw back. 

He turned to face the class, “Are any of you hurt?“ When he received only head shakes of the mute students he nodded. “Could somebody please inform the nurse that we are coming and get Tony some icepacks?“  
Peter, one of the students that finally shook off the shock, jumped into the motion and nearly ran out of the room.  
Mr Laufeyson turned back to Mr Stark and whispered him, what the students assumed to be soothing words, but they couldn’t actually hear them. 

Whatever it was he said, it seemed to work. Mr Stark calmed down a little, he stopped shaking as much.  
Peter came back, not half a minute later, slightly red faced and two ice packs in his hands. Mr Laufeyson accepted them with a nod of acknowledgement and turned the running water off. He quickly pressed one of the packs on Mr Stark’s hands and the other on his neck.  
Very nearly hugging him while walking, Mr Laufeyson left the class with Mr Stark in his arms. 

Left behind was a stunned class that suddenly understood very well how these two stayed together.

**Author's Note:**

> This is it! Thoughts, questions or prompts?   
> Then pls leave a comment down below, they make my day, and I promise to write a prompt within two weeks.   
> If u want to look at my art, mostly marvel, and read more of my ramblings, then pls take a look at my Tumblr!   
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/violettavonviolet  
> bye,   
> Vio


End file.
